


【All德】围捕斯莱特林2

by EpiskeyundMisletoe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 人兽, 强奸, 群交, 重口
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 07:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpiskeyundMisletoe/pseuds/EpiskeyundMisletoe
Summary: 哈利·波特和韦斯莱兄弟带着牙牙找到了禁林深处饱受马人蹂躏的诱人的德拉科·马尔福。





	【All德】围捕斯莱特林2

“梅林的大屌！他到底躲到哪里去了？！”罗恩·韦斯莱暴躁地大叫，禁林里若隐若现的斯莱特林甜腻的气味勾引得他快要发疯，他下体肿胀地几乎影响他走路。  
其他人的情况也比他好不到哪里去，本以为那个娇弱的马尔福少爷跑不了多远就会被他们找到，权当这次搜捕是一种情趣的格兰芬多众人全都后悔不已。  
“我非得把他操到合不拢腿，看他还怎么跑！”  
“得了吧，你现在只能闻着他的味道自慰。”  
韦斯莱双胞胎互相讽刺。  
哈利·波特皱着眉，觉得事情不太对劲，难道有人捷足先登，截了他们的胡？该死……这个想法让他几乎发疯，他才应该是第一个进入那个美味的斯莱特林青年身体的人！  
牙牙很快就冲了回来，瑟瑟发抖。格兰芬多众人互相对视，心中不妙。  
越往前走，禁林里斯莱特林的甜腻味道越浓，经过马人的领地时，这味道简直浓郁到了极致，还混合着奇怪的腥臭。  
格兰芬多们闻到这雄性都懂的味道，脸色大变。  
“该死的没脑子的马人！我要杀了他们！”罗恩·韦斯莱眼睛通红。  
“你们觉得……他现在还活着吗？我是说，这至少已经过了三四个小时……”  
“他被一群马人轮奸了三四个小时？！”  
“你他妈的能不能别说出来！见鬼！”  
“安静！”  
哈利·波特阴沉着脸呕吼。  
“当务之急是去找马人谈判，我想他们不会不卖我这个救世主的面子。”  
大家安静下来，但是愤怒地气氛却没有散去，或许还有懊悔。  
给那个娇美的斯莱特林青年开苞的人竟然不是格兰芬多，甚至不是人，而是一群粗鲁的马人！这真是太糟糕了。  
等到他们找到马人的时候，周围的斯莱特林青年散发出的动人的气味让格兰芬多众人腿都有些发软，下体更是硬地发痛。  
马人们显然已经进行了很长一段时间的狂欢，大部分都已经享用完毕，散开去休息了，只剩下几个马人被欲望控制了头脑，仍然把斯莱特林青年光裸的身躯压在草地上奸淫。  
德拉科·马尔福灰蓝色的大眼睛无神地望着格兰芬多们在的方向，他鲜红的双唇微微发肿，张着嘴，浓稠的半干涸的马精从嘴里淌出来流到草地上形成一大片水洼。他的脸上，头发上也满是干涸的马精的痕迹，他的双手早就被放下来好好利用了，此时正无力地摊开在草地上，手指缝里也都是腥臭的干涸的马精。  
此时一个黄头发的马人正半跪在他身上忘情地抽插着，他笔直修长的白腿无力地张开到最大的角度，生殖腔因为长时间的轮奸根本没法合拢，咕叽咕叽地往外吞吐着马精打成的泡沫，上端的肉芽早就被玩弄到连尿液也没办法吐出，软软地耷拉着，他的腹部因为频繁的被插入灌精而高高隆起，粗长的发黑的马鞭在生殖腔中进进出出，把德拉科·马尔福的身体一下一下地向前顶动，阴唇往外翻开，生殖腔内柔嫩的软肉有些许随着抽插翻到外面，又被粗大的马鞭重新顶回去，反反复复。  
“梅林的大屌！”韦斯莱兄弟们同时惊呼，然后不约而同地吞咽了一下口水，视线牢牢地盯着地上的那具媚态横生的身体。  
有几个马人看到了格兰芬多众人，抓住德拉科的黑发马人跑过来，对着哈利·波特行礼。  
“尊敬的波特家主，深夜来访，有何贵干？”  
哈利·波特抬手制止了韦斯莱兄弟们愤怒地想要抽出魔杖的行为。  
“我想，你们应该已经享用完毕了，更没有独占他的可能。”  
哈利·波特压抑着自己的发狂的愤怒和嫉妒，皮笑肉不笑地对黑发马人说，黑发马人深深地盯着哈利·波特，哈利也毫不畏惧地回敬他。  
片刻过后，黑发马人不甘地哼了一声，“当然，在我们享用完毕以后，我们的老战友也有权尝尝这个美味的马尔福。”  
黄头发的马人因为被打断十分不爽，他对着格兰芬多众人凶狠地龇牙，然后俯下身快速而疯狂地抽插。  
“啊——嗯嗯……”  
德拉科·马尔福承受不住地带着哭腔的呻吟甜腻地让格兰芬多众人眼睛都要绿了。  
终于，黄头发的马人仰起头痛快地大吼，把大量的滚烫的马精射进了德拉科的生殖腔里，然后缓缓拔出马鞭，他挑衅般地把德拉科的身体抱起来，让他的下体正对着格兰芬多众人，然后拉开他满是啃咬吸吮红痕的双腿，露出德拉科被操干得媚肉翻出的生殖口，黑发马人挑眉，走上前去按压德拉科隆起的腹部。  
“噗呲——哗——咕噜咕噜咕叽——”  
“嗯嗯………唔啊啊啊啊——”  
大量粘稠到发黄的腥臭难闻的马精从德拉科红肿的生殖腔内激射而出，失禁一样的感觉让德拉科发出痛苦又难堪的呻吟，他的声音因为长时间深喉口交而嘶哑诱人。  
黑发马人又掰开德拉科被蹂躏地红肿的双臀，用手指勾开肠肉翻出的肉穴，又是一大股腥臭的马精喷出，哗啦啦流了一地。  
德拉科被被围观着强行掰开下体清理精液，难堪地轻轻啜泣。  
一群格兰芬多青年早就看呆了，韦斯莱兄弟们无意识地张着嘴，口水都流了出来，慌忙地吞咽口水的声音此起彼伏。  
哈利·波特感觉自己大脑充血，鼻子也痒的不行，他勉强维持了体面的假笑，伸手从马人手里接过已经昏迷过去的斯莱特林青年。  
马人离开地时候，黄头发的马人仍旧愤怒地狠狠地朝他扬起前蹄。  
哈利·波特小心翼翼地抱着失去意识的斯莱特林青年，浓郁的香气让他幸福地脚步发飘，他感觉自己已经失去了思考的能力，脑子里全是刚才德拉科泄精香艳至极的那一幕。  
而这个唯一的，让人疯狂的斯莱特林青年此时就在他怀里乖巧地睡着！梅林！  
“哈利，求求你让我抱抱他吧！你已经抱了这么久了，难道你不累吗？”  
罗恩·韦斯莱可怜巴巴地在旁边祈求。  
“不累，要不是他承受不了，我甚至可以一路走着干他。”  
哈利头也不回地朝前走。  
韦斯莱双胞胎一个正忙着在旁边从哈利裹着德拉科的袍子边缘轻轻地抚摸斯莱特林青年裸露的，精致的脚丫，另一个则在埋头猛吸斯莱特林铂金色的柔软的发丝。  
“求你了！摆脱！哪怕让我摸摸他也行！”  
罗恩小跑着追上去，已经偷偷摸摸动手动脚的他的两个哥哥们和哈利都没有功夫理会他。


End file.
